


Much More Than That

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, New Relationship, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: Prompt for Secret Santa 2017"Helping Alex see her own worth- not just as Supergirl's sister"After Kara blows her powers saving the day, everyone keeps reminding Alex that Kara is her responsibility. Except one person.





	Much More Than That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyHuman/gifts).



> I've never written General Danvers before, but it was the first pairing on the list, so I hope you enjoy this.

“I know, Mom, but she's fine,” Alex said into the phone. 

Eliza had called Alex the second the news networks showed Supergirl falling from the sky. She'd solar flared to stop a massive asteroid from striking Earth. Alex imagined that it had to be terrifying, watching Kara unconsciously plummet toward the ground. J'onn had been there in time to catch her, just as planned. Still, even though Eliza saw that part too, she sought confirmation from her daughter concerning Kara's condition.

“Alex, you can't keep letting her do things like this.” Eliza’s tone was firm and laced with frustration. 

Alex tried to stay calm. “Mom, she had to. It was the only way.” She held back her own irritation.

Since Supergirl had come on the scene, it was Alex that took the brunt of every sloppy rescue and botched plot to stop a villain. But lately, Kara had been getting better, stronger and more capable. Though everyone could see it, they still laid their concerns about Supergirl's abilities at Alex's feet. It was a heavy burden to bear, being the go-between for a newly minted superhero and everyone else. 

“No,” Eliza said, causing Alex to shut her eyes tight. Her anger mounted when her mother admonished her. “She's not strong enough yet for things like this. It's your job to keep her safe.” 

Alex pulled the phone away from her ear roughly. She took a few deep breaths and paced quickly up and down the DEO hallway for a moment. When she heard her mom calling her name through the receiver, Alex lifted the phone back. 

“Mom, you have no idea what she's capable of. She's stronger than you know,” Alex defended. “You can't keep treating her like a child.” 

After a pause on the other side of the phone, Eliza quietly finished, “Just take care of her.”

Alex let out a sigh. “I always do, Mom.” She hung up without saying goodbye to Eliza. 

Walking down the hallway with long strides, Alex tried to center herself as she headed to the infirmary. She threw open the door a little more harshly than she meant to. It startled the small woman sitting next to Kara's hospital bed. 

Cat Grant's eyes snapped up to meet Alex's. Relaxing, Alex apologized. “Sorry,” she whispered. 

“It's okay,” Cat replied, turning her attention back to a sleeping Kara. 

Alex came closer and tossed her phone on the bedside table, annoyed. She sat down in a chair on the side of the bed opposite Cat and ran her fingers through her short hair. 

Cat gave her sideways glance. “I'm guessing that was your mother.” 

Scoffing, Alex muttered, “What gave it away?”

“You have that weight-of-the-world look that you always have when you talk to her.” 

Cat reached out to take Kara's hand and Alex smiled softly at the sight. Cat and Kara had only been together a short while, but Alex easily recognized the positive influence Cat had on her sister. 

“Yeah, well, she's always wanted me to look after Kara.” Alex stood to check the sun lamps that were set up over the bed, shining down on Kara. Then, she gently stroked her sister's cheek. 

Alex wished that her mother understood she would look out for Kara no matter what. She loved her sister more than anything, and she didn't need prompting to protect her. The instinct to keep Kara safe had been there since they were girls. No matter how much Alex tried to distance herself from Kara, when push came to shove, they were always there for each other. 

Now that Kara had become Supergirl, Alex found that those protective instincts were constantly on high alert. It was exhausting at times, but she couldn't keep Kara from following her heart. And Kara's heart was always to help people. Alex would support her however she could. Unfortunately, that meant being responsible for her. 

“You're not your sister's keeper.” Cat's quiet voice caught her ear. It comforted Alex to know someone thought so. 

But the circumstances of her life forced her to disagree. “Aren't I?” 

Cat shrugged. “I can think of another Kryptonian who would agree with me.” 

Alex turned to her with a tiny, sly smile. She knew exactly to which ‘other Kryptonian’ Cat was referring. 

“Call me when she wakes up,” Alex said, standing and retrieving her phone before leaving the room.

********************

Coming into the DEO bullpen, Alex crossed her arms over her chest. J'onn was watching footage of the asteroid explosion, studying it closely. She came alongside him. Watching the screen, Alex saw Kara falling from the sky and her heart dropped. 

She'd been terrified when Kara flew off, determined to stop the danger. Alex had to fight the urge to stop her, knowing that Kara's plan to solar flare in an attempt to pour as much energy as possible into the massive rock was the only plan that would work. Alex hadn't been the least bit relieved when she saw the asteroid explode. She was only scared for Kara, but J'onn had gotten there just in time. 

“You shouldn't have let her do something so foolish.” 

Alex closed her eyes at J'onn's quiet scolding. “Why does everyone think I can control her?” She looked at him, expression hard. 

“Someone has to take responsibility for her,” he said. “Right now, that's you.” 

Shaking her head, Alex sighed. J'onn was right. Kara was new to this lifestyle and she needed to be under someone's wing. But Alex had been covering Kara for so long it was becoming a heavy burden. Despite how much she wanted Kara to be successful, Alex needed a break. 

Without meeting J’onn’s gaze, Alex told him, “I'm going home.”

*********************

Coming into her apartment, Alex closed the door and leaned back against it, exhaling deeply. She tossed her keys aside and was about to head straight the kitchen for a drink when she became aware of the cooler than normal temperature in the apartment. 

Her eyes flitted around and landed on the open window. Quickly drawing her weapon from the holster at her hip, Alex was on high alert. She stood stoically silent, waiting for the intruder to make the tiniest sound. 

Suddenly, with a whoosh, Alex's gun was snatched from her grip and she found herself pinned against the wall. Her chestnut colored eyes made contact with a familiar pair of deep hazel pools, playfully looking back at her. 

Alex's racing heart began to calm instantly. She gave Astra a close-lipped grin that was easily returned. 

“I gave you a key,” Alex said, reaching her fingers to tangle in long curls. “Why do you keep coming in through the window?” 

Astra released the pressure she was putting on Alex's shoulders to hold her to the wall and moved her hands to settle over Alex's ribcage. Both women relaxed as their foreheads rested against one another. 

Letting her eyes slip closed, Alex let go of the tension that had been building in her mind and muscles all day. The stress of constantly looking after Kara began to melt away. The fear she'd felt at watching her sister charge to the edge of space to save the planet started to dissipate. She and Astra drew closer and it comforted Alex's weariness. 

Astra whispered against Alex's lips. “I thought coming through the window was romantic.”

Chuckling softly, Alex pulled back to meet her new lover's gaze. She brushed unruly curls from Astra's cheek. The Kryptonian had been acclimating well to Earth customs, but it was endearing when she still couldn't get something quite right. 

“It's not romantic,” Alex gently corrected. “It's creepy.” When the slightest spark of hurt crossed Astra's features, Alex backpedaled. “I know it feels safer not to use the door.” Astra was still skeptical of her acceptance in this new place and tried her best to go unnoticed. She didn't come to Alex through the window because she thought it was romantic. She did it because she was afraid of someone telling her she didn't belong there. “But you can come and go as you please and no one will stop you.” 

They were already so close, Alex barely had to shift to press the sweet kiss to Astra's cheek. 

Changing the subject, Astra quietly asked, “How is my little one? Recovering?” 

Alex nodded. “Yeah. She'll be fine.” 

“I knew she would be," Astra said, confident. "She's very strong, but she's also very fortunate to have you.” 

Moving out of Astra's embrace Alex walked towards the living room. “So everyone says.” She couldn't keep the tinge of resentment from her voice as she came to stand in front of the open window.

“What do you mean?” 

Alex sighed. Leaning toward the glass, she allowed the cool air from outside to settle her nerves. “I just…” 

Shoulders slumping, Alex couldn't finish the thought. She felt guilty for even thinking it. As she was about tell Astra she wanted to drop it, Alex was suddenly caught off guard by Astra's strong arms wrapping around her from behind. Her muscles relaxed when Astra's lips pressed gently to the crook of Alex's neck. The intimacy brought peace to Alex's tired mind. She allowed her body to lean back into Astra's, soaking in the affection. 

“You just what?” Astra asked. 

Alex decided to take another step of trust into this new relationship. She'd never talked with anyone about the burden of being a superhero's sibling… and handler. 

“Sometimes I just feel like my only purpose in life is to help Kara find hers.” Alex stared out the window, waiting for Astra's condemnation. 

Instead, Astra simply squeezed Alex's waist, drawing her closer. “You were made for much more than that.” 

The unexpected encouragement made Alex's heart skip a beat. She swallowed against the instant lump that came to her throat. 

Astra continued, “Kara will find her way. She will be better because of you.” Her tone remained quiet and sure. “But your worth is not measured by what she does or doesn't do.” 

Turning in Astra's arms, Alex whispered, “Feels like it is.” 

Astra shook her head slowly, caring eyes locked on Alex's. “Do you know what I like about you?” 

Alex scoffed quietly. “I don't take your shit.” 

Astra smiled and Alex thought she looked beautiful. “I actually find that quite annoying,” Astra joked. Her grin faded and she said, “I like how unique you are.” Alex's brow knit, so Astra explained. “I've never known anyone like you. You're strong, yet selfless. You always do the right thing even if doing the wrong thing would benefit you more.” She reached a hand to Alex's face. “You're brilliant and insightful. You don't trust easily and you're confident. You're hard like Kryptonian steel and still tender. You're wonderful, Alex.”

Alex let all the words sink in. Still holding tears at bay, she asked, “You really think all that?”

“I do,” Astra answered. Putting her other hand on Alex's cheek, she emphasized, “And none of that has anything to do with you being Kara's sister.” 

Filled with new boldness at the realization of how Astra saw her, Alex didn't hide the way her eyes darted down to Astra's lips. Astra smirked at the movement of Alex's gaze. They met each other halfway in a solid kiss. Two sets of hands shifted to pull their bodies together, and when Alex opened her mouth, wanting more, Astra easily accommodated her, sweeping her tongue over Alex's bottom lip. 

Within seconds, they went from affirming Alex to kissing fervently. Mouths began moving and Alex tugged gently at Astra's long tresses. Tilting her head back, Astra opened her neck to Alex's lips. When a moan escaped the Kryptonian’s throat, Alex began pushing her backward toward the bedroom. Alex's mind started to cloud as Astra pulled at her clothing. 

The idea that someone this strong and powerful, caring and true loved her this way made Alex feel like she could fly. When so many people in her life put her into a box, expecting her to fill a certain role, Astra was attracted to Alex for all the opposite reasons. She didn't have any expectations of Alex and it was so freeing. She wanted to be with Alex because she wanted to be with Alex. It meant everything. 

As they moved to the bedroom, Alex peeling Astra's suit off, she could only think that she was going to hold on to this formidable and perfect woman as long Astra would allow herself to be held on to. For the first time in her life, Alex felt the love of a relationship that only wanted her to be her.


End file.
